1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recombinant silkworm virus containing feline interferon (FeIFN) gene, FeIFN produced by using the recombinant virus, and a process for the mass-production of FeIFN in which the primary structure of the protein is derived from feline genetic information, as a medicine (antiviral drug) by a gene manipulation technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interferon is a physiologically active substance whose main ingredient is a protein showing an antiviral activity, and is abbreviated as IFN. Much literature on the interferon has been published; for example, Reference 1.
The continuing progress made in gene manipulation technology has made possible the mass-production of not only human IFN but also IFN's of animals such as cattle, horses, and dogs, etc., and as a result, exploitative researches into the use of IFN as a remedy for viral diseases, tumors, etc., are underway with respect to some animals.
With respect to felines, interferon-.alpha., -.beta., and -.gamma. have been reported (Reference 1), but there has been no report that the mass-production of a feline IFN is possible by the application of gene manipulation.
Many feline viral diseases are known, and include feline AIDS, feline leukemia, feline viral rhinotracheitis, feline caliciviral disease, and feline infectious peritonitis, and a report has been made on a case in which the life of a cat infected with feline leukemia virus (FeLV) was prolonged by the oral administration of human IFN-.alpha. or bovine IFN-.beta.. If the IFN is administered not orally but by an internal injection, however, it is feared that the production of a neutralizing antibody against a heterologous IFN will occur, although a more striking effect is expected. If a homologous IFN, i.e., FeIFN, becomes readily available, it is expected that the FeIFN will be able to be used as an antiviral agent and an antitumor agent for felines.